Fixing Disney
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Abaline has just gotten engaged to Luke, and she wishes that she could get a chance to change how things ended, like how Anakin turned into Darth Vader, etc. when She least expects it, she gets her wish. (After a bunch of wandering around in the Disney universe...) she finds herself in a different body, and a different time period. Will she fix the future, or ruin it completely?
1. The Storyteller

Warning: I mean there's violence...like what is in regular Star Wars...no inappropriate stuff. I write clean stories. (There is still a LOT of romance though!) I am NOT saying a little kid could read this bc of the violence.

-SassyAhsoka 

Chapter 1: The Storyteller

"Alright, you said you would explain yourself when I found you as someone else. Now spill the beans. Who the heck are you?" Anakin asked her. 

"I will tell you everything. This is how it started..."

**Hey guys! Sorry this was a short first chapter, but it is necessary. You will see! I have BIG plans for this! And also, REVIEW! I would love to hear your feedback! **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	2. Voices

Chapter 2: Voices

It all started when you were a little kid Anakin...

**Oh please. Do we have to go through the entire Star Wars franchise? I'll start like right at the end of return of the Jedi because that is when Abaline comes in, (in my version), and you haven't heard that so...**

_"WHAT? I TURNED EVIL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR JUST MAKING THIS UP TO BUT ME!" Anakin yelled. _

_ "No I'm not! Just listen ok!" _

_"Fine."_

Ok, that's what all of you guys were doing, now I will tell u what I was doing over all that time. 

When I was born, I spent 8 years with my parents and Ezra Bridger, until I was captured by Darth Vader, because he thought I was Force-Sensitive. _Anakin snorted loudly in disgust. _Then I escaped after he trained me for 4 years, and then was captured by the slave traders, and was a slave for 4 more years, then I finally escaped, and Ezra found me, and I found what was left of the rebellion after they had almost defeated the Empire. I made a lot of new friends, like Leia, Sabine, Ahsoka, Hera, all the people I know now, and we just kinda stayed on Endor for a while. Then...well...Luke and I fell in love...and had just gotten engaged when it happened. 

_"What happened?" _

_"You will see Anakin! Just let me talk!"_

_"This is so amazing Abaline! What a great story!"_

_"Thanks Padme! But it did really happen...you know that right..." _

Anyway, I was about to go help on a mission, when I kissed Luke goodbye. "I'll see you later." I told him.

"I love you." Luke Replied.

Then I walked away to my mission. I had been debriefed about it, but I hadn't paid any attention except about what I had to do. It was something about them distracting the guards and storming the ship, but all I had to do was go and get this device thing...yeah maybe I should have paid more attention. Then we went and did the mission, then when we got back I started talking to Luke. 

"I wish things had been different." I said.

"What?" Luke Asked. **By the way, Abaline is doing the different voices for her and Luke lol!**

"I mean...I wish your dad wasn't Darth Vader..." 

"Yeah me too."

"I mean, I wish the Jedi order hadn't fallen. I wish...I wish there wasn't a war."

"I know how you feel."

Later that day, I went on a walk alone. I was going around listening to the gentle sounds of the forest. Then I started thinking about my wedding, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, then I tripped on a root, which got me back to reality. Suddenly, I heard something. It was...like...murmuring and singing...like a whisper...I followed the sound, until I came to a pile of ashes. I then looked on it, and saw...something very familiar...

It was Vader's helmet. 

It was beat up and burned, but I still stumbled away in horror. I heard...I heard...voices..._Abaline looked off distinctly...as if in another world..._

_"What did they say?" Asked Ahsoka._

_"They...I..." _

_"What is it? Is it to painful to remember?" Padme questioned. _

_"I...I..."_

_"Maybe we could search the rest with the force..."Obi-Wan suggested_

_"Abaline are you ok with that?" _

_"Yes. It will be better that way." They all used the Force, and suddenly, they were..._

I walk up to the armor. I hear all the voices. 

_I've got a Bad feeling about this...No, I am your Father. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_HULK SMASH!!!!!!There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if we could do something more...TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! YOU ARE A SAD, STRANGE LITTLE MAN, AND YOU HAVE MY PITY.**Whos that funky looking donkey over there?I'm gonna tell him.**_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi! Your my only hope!_The city is flying and we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense.** I don't have a skull. Or bones.**YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR DELAYING MY RENDEZVOUS WITH STAR COMMAND.I still believe in heroes.

The voices get closer and closer as My hand gets closer to the armor. My hand is only a centimeter away from the armor. 

Then I touch it. 

BAM! My hole life flashes before my eyes, alongside other memories that aren't mine. 

_"Mom! Ezra took my blaster!" Younger me says_

_"But why can't I have a blaster too?" Toddler Ezra asks_

_"MOM!" We both scream. _

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLASTER!" Mom screams._

_"Oh...But they need to defend themselves!" My father admits sheepishly._

_"EPHRAIM!"_

The scene changed. 

"Mr. Stark...I don't feel so good..." this guy in a random spider suit says. 

"Your fine." This other metal suit guys tell him. 

"I I don't know what's happening," he hugs the other guy, "Please I don't want to go...I don't want to go..." he falls on the ground, "I'm sorry." 

I feel so sad right now...did he just disintegrate? 

And suddenly, I was out, in black...with little lights everywhere! They weren't stars, but just...like little orbs of light..._where the heck am I? _I thought. 

_What am I going to do now?_

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Review! And **

**May the Force Be With You, **

**And I forgot what the Avengers say...so...**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	3. Frozen

Chapter 3: Frozen

I reach for the nearest orb. As I grab hold of it, words pop up above it, saying: **Frozen, 2013 **"Who the heck is Frozen?" I said out loud. I tapped it. In the orb, **I saw it was summer, and there was flowers, grass, etc. then I saw this lady run out of this city...village...country...whatever...and she walked on water and it all turned to ice. Then I saw some other lady run out and yell: **

**"ELSA!" I guessed the ice lady's name was Elsa. **

**"I wonder what happens if I tap it twice..." so I tapped it twice, and it pulled my hand in! It wasn't long before I was falling into that little world, fast.**

**I fell into a bunch of snow, and I was freezing. I got up, and saw that Elsa lady again. She was singing. **

**"Hello." I told her. She stopped abruptly. **

**"Um...hi. You interrupted my singing!"**

**"Why are you singing?"**

**"Why _not_?"**

**"Eh good point."**

** "Who are you?" **

**"My name is Abaline."**

**"Are you from Arendell?" (_Sorry if I didn't spell that correctly!) _**

**"Ar..an..bell?" **

**"No, ArenDELL."**

**"Oohh arenDEEEELLLL."**

**"Where do you live?" **

**"In a galaxy far far away..."**

**"No really."**

**"Um...I was born on Lothal..."**

**"What country is that?" **

**"It's a planet."**

**"Fine play silly. Where is your family?"**

**"Well my fiancé is at the rebel base right now."**

**"What?"**

**"You know, the rebel base."**

**"Please tell me you didn't just meet him today."**

**"What?! No way! I've known him for a long time. Why would I marry someone I just met?"**

**"THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID TO MY SISTER!" **

**"What? Oh my gosh you sister is dumb."**

**"I know right!"**

**"So what are you doing on this mountain alone?"**

**"I'm running away from my kingdom."**

**"So your the queen?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Don't they need you then?"**

**"Well my sister Anna is there to rule them."**

**"The lady who was so naïve she got engaged the first day she met someone?"**

**"Well...yes..."**

**"And?"**

**"Maybe I should go back to ruling the kingdom."**

**"Yeah I probably better go back and rule the kingdom." **

**So, Elsa went back, kicked those trade guys out of Arendell, explained to the villagers that she had sick powers, kicked Hanz out with a "YOU STUPID DUMMY! YOU CAN FOOL MY SISTER BUT YOU CANT FOOL ME!", she got married, Anna got married, she lived happily ever after whatever blablabla. **

**_Anyway back to Abaline..._**

I clicked the heels of my shoes together, I don't know why, and said: "I want to go home." I don't know why I did that, but I did, and suddenly, I am back in the space with all the orbs. 

_What the heck was that? Where to go now..._

**Hey guys! (Yes The clicking shoes together was from Wizard Of Oz) Follow, Favorite, and review! Hope you enjoy this story! **

**As always,**

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. I'm so sorry Avengers fans! Don't worry! I'll get there soon! **


End file.
